


Unwrapping Bitty

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Being cold, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Undressing, Warming Up, Winter, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack moves Bitty's hand away and undoes the first button himself. "Let me." He sets to undoing all the buttons, but stops again at the zipper underneath. "How many layers am I going to find under this coat, Bittle?"</p><p>Bitty laughs instead of answering, and Jack kisses his neck as he chases the zipper down to his waist. His hands press against the soft sweater around Bitty's abdomen, then travel up to his shoulders, slipping underneath his parka and moving to quickly slip it off his arms. Bitty shivers again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping Bitty

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt from Des-Zimbits on tumblr: "Undressing Bitty in winter is like unwrapping a present."

"No chirping me, Mr. Zimmermann," Bitty says, already anticipating Jack's words from the grin on his lips.

"It's only November..." Jack says anyway.

"Is there snow on the ground?" Bitty asks as he motions to the small drifts blown alongside the sidewalk. " _Exactly_."

Jack chuckles and slings Bitty's overnight bag onto one shoulder, ushering him quickly to his waiting car parked outside the station. "You're still not used to the cold? You've lived up here for three years, now. Come on, Bittle."

Bitty nudges into his side, but bounces off and has to regain his footing. Jack laughs again and steadies him with an ungloved hand on his shoulder. Any reason to touch Bitty as soon as possible, even if it is through a parka and who knows how many layers of clothing beneath. Bitty laughs too. "Shush."

Jack puts his boyfriend's bag in the back seat and gets in the driver's seat and smiles when he finds Bitty already fiddling with the dash to ensure the heat will be on full-blast when he starts the car. Bitty is having trouble gripping the dial with his comically large gloves, so Jack does it for him. He grips Bitty's hand and gives it a small squeeze. "Hey."

"Hey." Bitty smiles back at him. They lean across the centre console for a brief kiss, both unwilling to risk being spotted by kissing as long as they actually want to. Bitty shivers, both from the sensation and a lingering chill. "I missed you," he says.

The way his large brown eyes dart briefly towards the ignition does not go unnoticed, but Jack is not sure if that is a sign to hurry up and drive home, or simply to hurry and start the car to get the heat flowing. "I missed you too." With few quick clips of their seatbelts, they're on their way.

Jack wastes no time removing his coat and touque when he gets inside his apartment, but a Bitty putters around still fully dressed in his layers. He catches Bitty in his arms in the kitchen while he is preparing to make hot cocoa.

"You should take off your coat, Bits."

"I'm still cold."

Jack takes it as a challenge. "I'll warm you up."

"Well in _that_ case..."

Undressing Bitty in the winter is like unwrapping a present. Jack starts with his scarf, like removing a ribbon. His hat and gloves are next. "Your fingers are cold..." He whispers as he takes both of Bitty's hands in his own.

"Your hands are warm." Another shiver runs down Bitty's back, this time at the anticipation of having those warm hands all over his body. He pulls one hand away and brings it up to the top button of his coat, but Jack stops him. He makes a small sound in protest and Jack grins, leaning in to kiss him slowly and longingly. Bitty's knees feel a little weak.

Jack moves Bitty's hand away and undoes the first button himself. "Let me." He sets to undoing all the buttons, but stops again at the zipper underneath. "How many layers am I going to find under this coat, Bittle?"

Bitty laughs instead of answering, and Jack kisses his neck as he chases the zipper down to his waist. His hands press against the soft sweater around Bitty's abdomen, then travel up to his shoulders, slipping underneath his parka and moving to quickly slip it off his arms. Bitty shivers again.

"One down."

"Still cold..." Bitty says quietly and Jack laughs.

He pushes Bitty back against the counter and presses his body against him. It warms him for only a moment before Jack is taking a step back, and Bitty let's out an impatient whisper. Jack's fingers grip the bottom hem of Bitty's sweater and pull it over his head. He drops it to the floor and pauses for a moment to smooth out Bitty's hair before turning his attention to his button-down shirt underneath.

The first few buttons reveal a v-neck t-shirt underneath the button-down. Bitty sees the familiar playful grin on Jack's lips and cuts him off before he can chirp him again. "I have an undershirt too, so hurry up and get to work."

Undressing Bitty in the winter is like unwrapping a present... One of those comical gifts where every box reveals a smaller box inside. Most people would start to feel frustrated or impatient, but Jack loves this. He likes to take his time on each layer. Jack chuckles and works the rest of the buttons down, then unbuckles his boyfriend's belt. Another ribbon. Bitty squirms.

Jack hooks his fingers in Bitty's belt loops and tugs them down on his hips before reaching around to the back of his thighs to lift him effortlessly up onto the counter. Bitty lets out a surprised yelp and wraps his arms around Jack's neck. "Mr. Zimmermann! Give a boy some warning!"

"Sorry, Bits." 

Bitty melts a little at the genuine look on his boyfriend's face. Oh, _honey_..." He gives him a reassuring kiss that resets the mood and slides his hands down to Jack's waist, only to slide up under his worn Samwell t-shirt. Jack flinches slightly at the cold fingertips on his skin. Bitty grins and nips his lip. "Still cold..."

"Can't have that, right?"

"Mmhmm..."

Jack's hands slide Bitty's jeans down his thighs, expecting to touch skin any moment, but it does not happen. He laughs again when he looks down to find Bitty wearing long underwear. "Long johns, Bittle? Really?"

"It's cold out!"

"It's _November_ ," Jack repeats his chirp from earlier. "How cold _are_ those trains?"

"Less chirping, more warming."

Jack happily obliges and while he is pushing Bitty's jeans from his ankles, Bitty removes his t-shirt, leaving only his undershirt and the long underwear. Jack audibly gulps when he stands up again.

Bitty laughs and raises an eyebrow. "This look works for you?"

Jack nods silently. " _This_... This is a warning..."

"A warning?" Bitty asks when Jack moves in close, his warm hands firmly gripping his thighs again. Bitty gets an answer a moment later when Jack hoists him up over his shoulder. He yelps again. " _Oh!_ A _warning!_ " Bitty laughs and clings to the back of Jack's shirt as he starts walking down the hall towards the master bedroom.

Jack was going to take his time unwrapping that final layer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired partially from a scene in Chapter 1 of "Ace of Spades" but without the sexy hockey talk (which totally ended up being a canon thing and I'm so happy lol)


End file.
